Go Away!
by Sebaciel-lover-4-life
Summary: Based on the episode "Super Zero"...sorta. Cosmo messes up big time and runs away. ONESHOT! I know I'm horrible at summaries.


**Okay, I'm writing this to get a break from TBOAMR(The Beginning Of A Marvelous Relationship) and well inspiration hit me. Love you my faithful readers, or anyone who'll actually read my fics.**

Third P.O.V.

It all started at breakfast. Cosmo, ever the oblivious, hadn't noticed that the stove was, yet again, on fire. Then at about the time they had to wake Timmy up, he, instead of the original plan got a bucket of acid and poured it around Timmy, just the slightest millimeter from his face.

Then while Timmy was at school, Cosmo had to go and say something to get Timmy six weeks of detention. Then he made Timmy spill his revolting lunch all over his girlfriend, Tootie. When they got home, Timmy wished for a mud-slide waterslide. Instead of that, he poofed the entire kitchen into a muddy swamp which Timmy had to clean by hand.

Then when Poof got home from school, he accidentally made the bus explode, thankfully without any injuries. Then he made his after school snack, a PB&J sandwich, into a peanut brittle and jellyfish sandwich. Then he ruined Poof's new videogame by literally smashing it with a baseball bat claiming it was the flying spaghetti monster (A/N no I do not practice…whatever religion that is and I don't mean this to be offensive either ) and was trying to kill it before it got the others.

The final straw came when he completely messed up Wanda's hair that she spent all day figuring out how to put up. His big mistake, was cutting her hair to where it was almost as short as Poof's.

"That's it Cosmo. We've put up with all of your shenanigans so far today. But this is it. Go somewhere else for the day until we say that we've forgiven you." The boys chimed in, "Yeah. Go until we can deal with you again."

So he left. No one knew where he was going. But he didn't care. And to him, it seemed like they didn't either.

Cosmo's P.O.V.

They want me gone then fine I'll leave. I don't need them. I don't want to see them anymore. I don't want anything associated with them on my person.

Let's see, my watch, wallet, clothes, my wedding band…I don't want this anymore either. But what am I going to do with it. I mean it's not like I'm gonna stay out here forever. What the hell, screw it.

With that, I threw the small silver ring away, hopefully where I'll never see it again. Let's see what else do I have that'll remind me of _them_? My 'Best Dad Ever' license from Poof. Throw that away too. My 'Best Godfather' license from Timmy. Throw it. My picture of all four of us…Rip it.

I don't even know where I'm going. Definitely not Momma's house. Not Dad's place. Not Scary World. Not Hairy World, Cherry World, or Dairy World. Think Cosmo, where could I go? I've got it! I'll go to my old hideout cave. Nobody else knows where that is so I'll be perfectly fine there.

Third person P.O.V. with the other three

While Cosmo was gone, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof were having a blast Timmy had wished to go to Chocolate World, where Wanda went nuts, then he wished for a new, awesome video game, which he gave to Poof, and now Timmy and Poof were having an all around the world hoverboard race. Timmy was in the lead on his pink and blue hoverboard with Poof not far behind on his lavender one. Timmy could see the finish line in Osaka, Japan. _Almost there,_ he thought. There was a flash of purple and then Poof was at the finish line. _Damn, I'm losing at everything today._

"Good job little bro, you beat me at my own game. Wow that sounds worse coming out my mouth than how it sounded in my head." It did. "You both did fine. Good job, though, Poof," Wanda said, trying to cheer Timmy up yet praising Poof at the same time.

"I'm ready to go home now, take a shower, maybe read a comic book or two, and who knows maybe I'll even get to watch movie I'm not supposed to," Timmy said completely forgetting about his godfather.

Cosmo's P.O.V.

Finally, somewhere I can be alone and…I don't really know what I'm gonna do. Maybe I'll live here for the rest of my life. WAIT! I CAN'T DIE! I'm not staying here for the rest of my life. At least until they want me back. I don't know how long that's going to be, but they don't want me right now. I'll just stay here until they change their mind. For now, I'll take a nap, I'm tired and I'm drained of magic.

With that, he poofed up a pillow and blanket and fell asleep.

3rd P.O.V. Timmy, Wanda, Poof

When they got home, they saw what they hadn't expected to see. All of Cosmo's stuff scattered on the floor. First they hadn't noticed it at all. Then they saw it. Immediately they were greeted by immense guilt. The boys found the "licenses" they gave them. Then they found the ripped up photo. Then, the one thing that probably made Wanda want to die the most, his wedding ring. She picked it up, trying to hide the few tears that slipped away. When Timmy and Poof saw what she was holding, they gasped. They never thought he'd go that far.

Timmy felt so much remorse, he did send him away after all. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his voice. All he wanted was to have his goofy godfather back.

Poof didn't feel too dissimilar than Timmy. He knew that his dad wouldn't be returning any time soon. All he wanted was to have things the way they were before this mess started.

Wanda felt the worst out of all of them. She knew she had messed up too. She let Timmy send him away without a second thought. She let this happen. Now she just wished her husband was back, that she could just have everything back to normal.

"Um, I know this doesn't do anything much but can I wish him back?" Timmy asked, not knowing if he could or couldn't. He could, he just didn't know.

Not bothering with words the pink haired fairy nodded her head finally remembering that there was a way to bring him back. She picked her head up getting her wand ready for Timmy to make a wish.

"I wish Cosmo was back. I hope he's okay." With a wave of her wand and poofing sound, they saw Cosmo in the middle of them looking as confused as ever.

Cosmo's P.O.V.

What am I doing back home? I thought they didn't want me anymore. Oh well, I'm home so who cares?

"What am I doing here?" I still asked because I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry for wishing you away Cosmo, I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me?"

"That doesn't answer my question but yeah I forgive you. HUGS!" The one thing I can't resist. And I finally feel loved again with all their arms around me. That's not a bad thing though, I just hope this doesn't happen ever again.


End file.
